gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack On The Capitals
The surprise invasion of both capitals of the Furries and Gamers alike was an invasion carried out by Loyalists in an attempt to rid of both countries to restore the original U.S.A. The invasion took many casualties on both sides but mainly gamers as loyalists had felt that gamers had played the victim for many of its experiences. Furries , who were ambushed on a raid on a much smaller scale, were more prepared and didn’t take as much casualties as gamers. It soon went to a siege on Washington D.C. that turned into a loyalist victory. Strategy The loyalists were sighted using Vietnam strategies such as going in by helicopter; as paratroopers fell from above. Tanks and armor would soon roll from behind to devastate the enemy. Although the strategies differed due to the extremely different climates of the regions, they usually stayed about the same with few changes made to impact the operation. In occupied areas, guerrilla warfare was used often as loyalists used tactics used from the Vietcong in dense forests. Timeline * December 22nd, 2019: The first invasions begin. Gamers take the highest casualties with furries behind them. During the chaos, the capital for the Gamers have been temporarily been moved to Los Angeles, California. * December 23rd, 2019: The day after the capital was moved, another invasion occurred faster than anybody anticipated. They quickly placed Los Angeles under siege. The quickness of the response and how well the attack was planned out let gamers know that their command structure had been compromised by loyalists. On a desperate attempt, the Gamers move the capitol a 3rd time in Manila, Philippines, and the country is shut down. Everyone is background checked, and the surrounding areas are placed under military control to keep the food resources. A no-fly zone is also placed around the neutral country. SR-71s, however, take good pictures of the area and SR-71AGMs (SR-71s with Missiles) rain down hell upon the area. The gamers do not know what to do. * December 24th, 2019: As Christmas approaches, the city of Milwaukee in Wisconsin is taken over. The furries, reluctant to switch their capital building, are soon surrounded in Manhattan. As the allies of the gamers rush in to help them, loyalists use guerrilla warfare tactics to disrupt transport of troops and to confuse the enemy. So far the operation is victorious. As more and more gamers leave Europe, The Bronies begin to make counter-attacks in Europe. As the attacks continue, The 5th Reich and Swarm have to cover for the gamers as the Bronies attempt a crusade. The Gamers, knowing that the SR-71s must've took photos, the Gamer Capitol is dispersed, and the Philippines is released from Gamer rule. The remaining Gamer government cuts itself off from all communication and each government agency (e.g. USGR Defence Agency) moves around the world. As of the lack of communication, the government cannot give orders to others and slowly begins to crumble. As a gamer capitol is not present, the loyalists decide to take over the United States having already taken over Oregon, West Virginia, Virginia, Alabama, 3/4s of California, Missouri, almost all of New York, Arkansas, and Kansas. Worrying over the state of the world, the capitol is reestablished in Honolulu, Hawaii, and the whole state is placed under government control, and with free military control, a new government is established with Field Marshal Final Hope as leader. If any plane enters, enemy or friend, they will be shot down 100 miles away from Hawaii. Because of this, many civilian aircraft who had not yet been warned were shot down by Gamers. Loyalists in Hawaii also started using guerrilla warfare similar in style to the French resistance. It was soon figured out to move the gamer capital outside of America. Hope and the rest of the new government moves all the way over to an undisclosed city. Because of the unknown capital, the gamer army is even more confused. Houston is soon surrounded as the furries are almost defeated at their capital. Although the location was undisputed, Loyalists have still infiltrated and compromised the gamer infrastructure including the government, army, and police force. The capital is soon out under siege...,again. As moving the capital gets very tiresome, the gamers decide to not have a capital bu rather seperate government offices around the states. The remaining gamer territory has government buildings set up with high defense. * December 25th, 2019: A temporary cease fire known as The Christmas Truce takes place. It was very similar to the First World War besides lasting an entire day on all fronts. Morale is restored on both sides as soldiers meet with each other. It was also infamous for the famous snowball fight that occurred and injured troops. Other than the cease fire, nothing else happened that day. * December 26th, 2019: The furries finally surrender New York to the loyalists. It is a stunning loss as the furries decide to move their capital somewhere in Canada. Gamer/furry forces in Wisconsin, New York, Whyoming, Oregon, Washington, Arkansas, Kansas, Alabama, Tennessee, West Virginia, Louisiana, and Virginia have all been either completely wiped out or weakened severely. * December 27th, 2019: The Algerian Liberation Front despite many attempts are locked out of Northern America and can’t get in. It’s transport ships are sunk. The Loyalists finally take back Washington and California. Wisconsin is a high place of combat especially around Milwaukee. Most loyalist forces are being transported to Washington D.C. from around the continent by C-130s, C-47s, Chinooks, Blackhawks, and many more American transports. Artillery and cargo are also moved. The loyalist navy gets an upgrade with a classified type of torpedo that has enough TNT to sink a 5th Reich battleship with only 2 blows. On the topic of The 5th Reich, the Loyalists attempt to have peaceful relationships with them to avoid further contact which have turned out mostly successful. * December 28th, 2019: A siege is placed on Washington D.C. with many artillery guns and troops transported. Although they are small since so early in the siege the only forces able to get to the area in this time were originally around the area. Troops from around the entire country start moving over to Washington D.C. as they attempt to take it before a new gamer cheif is elected. Suddenly, a giant wave of soldiers commit mutiny. When the armies look into it, they found out that loyalist hackers had been able for 2 minutes to broadcast a speech given by the only known Loyalist Leader, Kyle Parker. The speech inspired many to join the loyalists. The transcript can be found here. * December 29th, 2019: With New Years Eve approaching, troops start arriving to occupy the capital of D.C. with most troops now at the siege. 24/7 artillery bombardments take place as SR-71-AGMs rain hell from above on specific targets including SAMs, Commanding Buildings, Strategic Points, Coast Defense Ships, and other targets of importance to the Gamers and Furries defending the capital. A paratrooper landing utilizing a paint that absorbs Radar and also C-47s to prevent lock on Missiles from reaching the target, lands near the capital building of The White House. The paratroopers are fought against by most forces. While they have their backs turned, an armored push takes place with tanks and motorized and mechanized infantry following shortly behind them. A Blitzkrieg tactic used by Germans in the Second World War. The surprise invasion catches defense forces off guard as the loyalists gain 20 square miles of land from the short assault. The paratroopers are also stuck to using Guerilla warfare to not be killed. Meanwhile, Wisconsin is taken in the Last large scale charge outside of Washington D.C. as the entirety of America (except the capital) is taken by loyalists as they begin moving east. As word spreads out of the gamers joining with the Memers in Greenland, Loyalists begin evacuating gamer civillians to Greenland with their full consent. The gamers are surprised and when the loyalists were asked why they had done it, they simply replied: “We aren’t wishing toccounqer and destroy our current enemies. We just need our home.” The loyalists are also making negotiations to allow gamers to live inside loyalist territory as full fledged American citizens (if they were previously) with the same rights as others. Peace talks become more frequent as night comes and negotiations are at a rising point. * December 30th, 2019: The siege has a devastating effect on the gamers as more and more begin evacuating to Greenland. The situation gets worse when The Loyalists use newly made aircraft from Memus and Boi to bombard strategic locations. Gamers just keep losing more and more morale as more and more evacuate to Washington. The small amount of gamers is rising in the area as some just want to surrender. * December 31st, 2019: The siege is finally broken as Loyalists charge into Washington D.C. and get closer and closer to the devastated white house. The gamer defenses are falling as transport ships arrive in an almost Dunkirk like scenario with both civilian and military transports evacuating gamers from the area. * January 1st, 2020: The last Gamer soldier is evacuated at 09:54 hours with the last killed at 09:43 hours. The battle is over and considered a loyalist victory as the gamers continue to thrive inside of Greenland with their biggest allies, Memers. Category:Major Battles